


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(46)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [46]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(46)（文：十甫）

流川的心开始狂跳。

不等那刚从光圈踏出来的人站稳，他就向他扑去，将他紧紧地抱着。

「白痴！白痴！白痴！……」心里狂乱地喊着。手，越圈越紧，害怕自己一放松，樱木就消失了。

将脸埋在樱木的肩窝，还是那股让他熟悉，感到舒畅的味道，流川不禁安心了。

是白痴，是他的白痴……

“看！他回来了！”“放了我！快解开我的绳子！”……

樱木的现身，再次引发了一场骚动。原本大家以为自己必“死”无疑，岂知现在又得到一个“活命”的机会，不及时把握，更待何时？

对满室的骚乱呐喊，樱木皆充耳不闻、视而不见。

被流川紧紧抱着的身躯，被紧贴的胸膛感受着他此刻的激动，樱木的心直感难过与歉疚。

垂在身侧的双手，紧握成拳，用意志压抑着自己回拥流川的欲望。

樱木的异样，流川很快就感觉到了。

「白痴……？」

樱木伸手慢慢地拉下环在身上的双臂，将流川稍稍推离自己，“对不起……”

三个字一出口，流川激奋的心情迅速恢复冰冷。

他默默地注视着樱木，然而从他眼中感受到的痛苦与无奈，流川的心也莫名地揪动起来。

他暗暗吸了一口气，尽量以平静的声音问道，“还有什么未完成的？”

樱木的眼睛一眨也不眨地看着，缓缓地点头，“我忘了一件事……”然后将眼光从流川的脸上移走。

顺着樱木的目光，流川转过头来，看见坐在身后不远的仙道彰。此时，他盘腿而坐，彷如僧人入定，对周围的事不闻不理，彷彿一切事端皆与他无关，他只是一个局外人。然而，他的手，却握着山泉铃奈的手，她，就横躺在仙道的面前。

「是仙道还是山泉铃奈？」流川若有所悟的地问道。

“是山泉铃奈。她的身上带有TG3845的病原体，我既来不及销毁，就必须带走她。”樱木轻轻地说道。

「嗯。我替你拦住仙道。」

“……谢谢。”

「不必。」流川头也不回地迈开脚步向仙道走去。

见流川挺得直直的背，樱木一瞬间倍感心痛，然而下一刻就急忙追上流川的脚步。

待两人站在仙道面前，互使眼色欲行动时，突然一声暴喝打断了他们的动作，“你们要干什么！”

「死老狐狸！专坏事！」樱木心下狠狠地咒骂山泉健一，然而手上动作一点也不慢，立刻弯腰抱起山泉铃奈的尸体。

先是一声暴喝，再加上握在掌中的手被扯脱，仙道彰立刻张开眼睛。

愤怒立刻涌上心头，只因为山泉铃奈此刻在樱木手中。

他立刻跳起来欲扑向樱木夺回铃奈，然而却被一人拦腰禁箍，阻止了前进。

“放开我！把铃奈还给我！听到没有，还给我！”仙道不断地挣扎。

“我必须带走她，为了未来世界，她不能留在这里。”无视仙道几近疯狂的神态，樱木冷静地说道。

“还给我！铃奈是我的！快还给我！”仙道根本听不进去，他使劲地挣脱流川的对他的箍制，不断奋力踏向前。

“你要带他去哪里？”然而却有一人不死心地问道。

樱木不屑地瞪了山泉健一一眼，“一个适合她的世界。”说完转身就走。

“不！仙道！你快阻止他！他要带走铃奈，他会让铃奈消失的！快阻止他！”山泉健一卯足气大声嚷道。

“对！老二！快阻止他！他要带走你最心爱的女人！你再也见不到她了！快！快阻止！”仙道昭也不甘示弱地喊道。

这两声互相呼应的呼叫声果然奏效，仙道彰变得更疯狂，挣扎的动作也更大了，连流川也被他带动往前移。突然，仙道彰探手入怀，摸出一管注射器就狠往流川身上插去……

眼看注射器就快插入身上，流川根本没有躲避的意思，他一心只想让樱木快点完成任务，说什么也不能放开仙道让他阻扰了樱木。

然而，刺了下来的注射器，并未让他感到疼痛。

“笨狐狸！干嘛不躲开！你想找死吗？”樱木的怒骂声近在咫尺。

流川回过神时，见到注射原来并未插在自己身上，也不在白痴身上……竟插在山泉铃奈的臂上！

原来，樱木见仙道从怀中拿出另一管注射器，立刻知道那也是从山泉铃奈身上提炼的TG3845第二代，情急之下，便疾速奔回，举起山泉铃奈的尸体为流川挡下这致命的一击。

“铃奈！铃奈！你竟敢伤害铃奈！”眼见山泉铃奈的臂上插着注射器，仙道在瞬间发狂了。他身体一个扭动就挣脱了流川，双手迅速套在樱木的脖子上，用力收缩，“你敢伤害铃奈！我要你死！要你死！”

流川见状，立刻扑上去，使劲板开仙道的手指。

这瞬间变化，让室内的人更加骚动起来，相田弥生更狂叫，“彰！不要！不要！”

感到颈上的力道越来越重，双手横抱着山泉铃奈的樱木因失了先机，再加上他的体力已消耗过度，四肢已感酸软，根本无力反抗。斜眼望着那环通往未来世界的光圈，竟越来越稀薄……

突然，脖子上一松，樱木立刻向后退，离开仙道伸手可及的范围。定睛一看，原来是流川用臂弯箍着仙道的脖子，迫使他放了樱木。

“白痴～快走！”正费劲制住仙道的流川嘶声喊道。

樱木望着流川，张口欲言。

“白痴～你还等什么！快点走！”流川怒喝道，“光圈快消失了！快点走！”

樱木立刻举步向光圈跑去，光圈此时已只剩薄薄的一圈了。再次踏入光圈前，樱木却停住脚步。只见他背对着流川说，“狐狸！忘了我！”然后毅然踏进光圈。

忘了……我……

那白痴竟叫我忘了他……

樱木临走前的最后一句话，让流川失神了，手劲一松，仙道便挣脱了他，并奔向光圈，“铃奈！铃奈！”然而，始终慢了一步，光圈倏地消失。

一个踉跄，仙道摔倒在地，“铃奈！把铃奈还给我！还给我！”嘶声呐喊，声声断肠，是爱恋，是悔恨，此刻只有仙道自己知道。

忽然，会议室内狂风暴起，吹得人东歪西倒，而愣站在原地的流川更被吹起来。

没有害怕、没有挣扎，流川任由身体随着狂风旋转。耳中断断续续传来其他人的狂叫乱喊，流川已无暇理会。他的脑中只记得一句话，「狐狸！忘了我！」

忘了……

竟叫我忘了……

咦？忘了什么？……好像忘了……

……

……不！绝不能忘！你不能夺走我的记忆！

“不要！死白痴！我不要忘记你！绝不！”流川倏地坐了起来。

胸膛急促起伏，很喘，流川不断地吸气。

待大量的氧气被吸进体内时，流川也变得冷静了。

他开始环顾四周围……

「怎么会在这里？」

伸手揉了揉眼睛，再次张开时，确定自己没有看错。

他真的没看错，他真的在这里，他的房间。

用力拍了拍床垫，更加确定了这是事实。

他心下吃惊，连忙掀开被单，下床、奔向房门，一扭开门把就冲了出去。

然而，客厅的沙发空荡荡，并不如他期待般有一个人躺在那儿。一个红发的人，那头即使在黑暗中也能刺激他眼睛的红发白痴──樱木花道，不在那儿。

流川并不放弃，连忙奔向厨房。

但是，那里也没有他期待的一幕：被打开的冰柜门，门前蹲着一个嘴刁着食物，却仍在冰柜里翻找食物的大胃王。

流川一转身，又转回客厅，打开了通往阳台的玻璃门。

风很大，冷得刺骨，但流川似乎没感觉似的，半身攀在栏杆外，极目往下遥望，期待在灯光绚烂中能辨析出一抹红影。

不果。

不死心的流川突然想起，「那白痴不把头发染黑了是不会出门的，我又怎么能看到他的红发呢？」虽然此想法让自己吊得高高的心稍微落，然而双脚却不由自主地走向洗澡间。

甫打开洗澡间的门，流川就愣了。

连忙趋前翻找壁架上的瓶瓶罐罐……

「没有！怎么会没有？」

倏地，流川停止了所有动作，慢慢地坐到地上。

从刚才到现在，从意识朦胧到清醒，流川清楚了一件事，他欲寻找的东西不在了。即使花费心机，欲寻找樱木曾在这个空间存在过的证据，还是徒劳无功。

或许……他……根本没有存在过！

流川双手捂着脸，沉思良久。

感到很疲累，不是身体，是心。

他默默地站起来，动手脱去身上的衣服，此刻，他只想用水冲走他混乱的思绪。

「白痴到底是不是真的存在过？……还是…我自己的幻觉、梦境……」

一抬头，即在镜中望见上身赤裸的自己。

连忙趋到镜前再看清楚一点。

从脖子一直到胸膛皆留下斑斑点点的瘀红……

低头查看……是吻痕！

「白痴真的存在过！不是幻觉！不是幻觉！」

他，流川枫，一个被无数异性爱慕，选择众多的高傲、冷漠男子，从未想过自己会爱上同性。更从未想过，抗拒别人接近的自己，竟会主动让自己的男体之躯被另一个人进入。

被那人彷彿撕裂自己般进入的疼痛感依然存在。耳中更不断鸣起他的低吼、喘息以及喃喃地念着“HKA1M1-A1545”的声音……

流川望着镜中的自己，愤怒的眼神显而易见。

“这都是你留给我的！混蛋！你竟敢叫我‘忘了你’！”

一拳击出。

击碎了镜子……

  
本贴由十甫于2004年3月1日04:37:24在“N2”发表


End file.
